The Outrageous Okona (episode)
The Enterprise-D crew rescue a roguish freighter captain whose ship is malfunctioning, but his presence drags them into an interplanetary feud. Summary Teaser "Captain's Log, Stardate 42402.7. We are traveling in the Omega Sagitta system, traversing between the twin planets that form the Coalition of Madena. Both worlds are populated by a humanoid race which colonized the planets two centuries ago and which now coexist under a precarious but successful treaty." The ''Enterprise-D'', while traveling in the Omega Sagitta system between two twin planets, inhabited by Humans who have created a pact called the Madena Coalition, stumbles upon a Class-9 starship with one humanoid inside. The ship is the cargo freighter, ''Erstwhile'' commanded by Captain Thadiun Okona who has problems with the guidance system. The Enterprise offers Captain Okona to help repairing his faulty guidance system. Deanna Troi establishes that he displays rogue like characteristics making him a suspicious character and should not be taken lightly. Act One Upon entry to the ship, Okona charms the transporter officer, Lieutenant Robinson and begins to display characteristics as a charmer. The two leave and Okona joins Data to Main Engineering to observe the repairs to the guidance system. Okona questions Data's ability to comprehend humor and other Human characteristics. Data spends a portion of the show figuring out humor and its implications. Act Two Data goes to the holodeck to view a comedy show by the Holo Comedian. Data inquires about a series of comedic acts and performances to further his understanding of comedy. They begin a series of improvs which include 20th century Jerry Lewis. Afterward, he is abruptly interrupted by an unidentified ship which approaches the Enterprise. Act Three Debin, the Captain of the ship, warns the Enterprise that they are entering their territory. Deban establishes that Okona is, in fact, a rogue who committed crimes on the planet Altec. While the entire confrontation is occurring, another ship of similar classification is approaching. This ship commanded by Captain Kushell from the planet Straleb also states similar issues relating to Okona. Jean-Luc Picard calls Okona up to the bridge to understand what crimes he has committed. After brief deliberation he does not state the crime or is unaware so he says. Picard asks Debin what crimes has been committed. Debin, infuriated, explains that Okona had impregnated Debin's daughter, Yanar. Act Four "Captain's Log, supplemental. Some of the mystery surrounding this ancient morality play we've been dragged into has been revealed. One of Captain Okona's pursuers is an outraged father with a heartfelt, if arcane, sense of righteousness." Kushell has claimed that Okona stole the national treasure, the Jewel of Thesia. Picard and Okona discuss the matter at hand. If Okona is handed to one party it will only lead to conflict which is undesirable by Okona. Picard and Okona agree that the only way to resolve the situation is to let Okona carry on and find a place of refuge. After a long talk with Wesley Crusher in regards to being a rogue and a life not worth living he decides to hand himself over. Act Five His choice eventually leads to a conference between all three parties to discuss the handling of Okona. The story unfolds when they discover that Kushell's son Benzan impregnated Yanar and that Okona was the scapegoat in the entire plot. The jewel was stolen to be used in the wedding between Yanar and Benzan. Yanar and Benzan agree to marriage and their fathers continue their quarrels off the Enterprise. Data and Guinan participate in a comedy show with the Holo Comedian. They resolve the issues of Data's ability to deliver a joke by giving Data an audience. Unfortunately, Data discovers that the audience is programmed to laugh at anything and that his delivery is still flawed. At the end of the show, Data delivers a joke that ends up being hilarious and Okona continues on his course. Memorable quotes "You spoiled the joke. It could have been your timing." "My timing is digital." : - Guinan and Data "Say goodbye, Data." "Goodbye Data." : - Wesley Crusher and Data "Captain, they are now locking lasers on us." "Lasers!?" "Yes, sir." "Lasers can't even penetrate our navigation shields. Don't they know that?" "Regulations do call for yellow alert." "Hmm, a very old regulation. Well, make it so Number One. And, reduce speed... drop main shields, as well." "May I ask why, sir?" "In case we decide to surrender to them, Number One... ''" : - '''Worf', Riker, and Picard "So... if you put funny teeth in your mouth, and jump around like an idiot, that is considered funny!" : - Data Background information * The intent of this episode was for the secret love affair revealed at the end to be an allegory for Romeo and Juliet. It is unclear who Okona was supposed to be in that interpretation, although Friar Lawrence would be the best choice. * This is the first of two second-season episodes in which Dr. Pulaski doesn't appear. The other is . * The signage on the turbolift is wrong the two times we see it. The deck shown is Deck 11, yet Okona visits rooms which are on decks 7 and 8. * When Okona asks Data if he's ever been drunk, Data claims "not from alcohol", a reference to where the polywater intoxication acted on his programming like alcohol would on a human brain. * While Data cannot tell a joke, he appears capable of making up a joke ("Take my Worf, please!"). * The final draft teleplay shows that Joe Piscopo made up his own jokes and dialogue as the holographic Comic by himself, including the Jerry Lewis impersonation and the Tip O'Neill reference. * The window or display "frame" behind Debin while speaking on the Enterprise viewscreen is a slightly modified re-use of the battle bridge viewscreen of the . * The damaged prop guidance system from the Erstwhile was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. * The holodeck terminal lists the name of the Comic as Ronald B. Moore, a reference to visual effects supervisor Ronald B. Moore, who helped assemble the graphic. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 15, catalogue number VHR 2468, . *US VHS release: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.2, catalogue number VHR 4738, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest stars *William O. Campbell as Thadiun Okona *Douglas Rowe as Debin *Albert Stratton as Kushell *Rosalind Ingledew as Yanar *Kieran Mulroney as Benzan Special guest stars *Joe Piscopo as the Comic :And *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Uncredited co-stars *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *James G. Becker as Youngblood *Juliet Cesario as a science division officer *Dexter Clay as a security officer *Jeffrey Deacon as a command division officer *Teri Hatcher as B.G. Robinson *Randy James as a Ten Forward waiter *Tim McCormack as Bennett *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Unknown actor as a Vulcan science division officer References 1932; 2165; 2364; Allen, Gracie; Altec; Altec vessel; bird call; Burns, George; call sign; canary; cargo carrier; cargo hold; Charnock's Comedy Cabaret; cigar; class-7 vessel; class-9 vessel; comedian; Coalition of Madena; dog; Erstwhile; glob fly; Godfather; guidance system; ''Gulliver's Travels''; holodeck; humor; Jewel of Thesia; joke; juggling; laser weapons; Legation of Unity; Lewis, Jerry; lion; navigational shields; New York City; Omega Sagitta system; quantum mechanics; O'Neill, Tip; parrot; pork chop; Riga, Stano; Roxy Theater; Straleb; Straleb security ship; Teaneck; tricellite; yellow alert; zelebium Additional references Armus, Burt; Curry, Dan; de Graft, Monty; El-Baz, Farouk; Freedle, Sam; Gray, Mike; Howard, Merri; Hurley, Maurice; Hutzel, Gary; Julian, Heidi; Koslowsky, Jon; Livingston, David; Mason, John; Metoyer, Robert; Moore, Ronald B.; Neuss, Wendy; Overdiek, Diane; Roddenberry, Gene; Rubenstein, Scott; Simmons, Adele; Takemura, David; Tracy Tormé Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Passing through the Omega Sagitta system|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] |next= }} cs:The Outrageous Okona de:Der unmögliche Captain Okona es:The Outrageous Okona fr:The Outrageous Okona it:Okona l'immorale (episodio) ja:TNG:無法者オコーナ nl:The Outrageous Okona Outrageous Okona, The